


藍色擁抱

by abc98720



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc98720/pseuds/abc98720
Summary: Bruce有一雙漂亮的鋼藍色眼睛。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Unable to perceive the shape of you,  
> I find you all around me.”   
> ──《The Shape of Water》
> 
> *文沒有牽涉到電影情節劇透

 

 

 

Jason被緊緊環抱在Bruce懷中，他近乎絕望的嘆息了一聲，因為除了揪住Bruce的頭髮將自己的唇陷進對方的之外他別無選擇，Bruce的手臂是一個他解不開的鎖。他毫無章法地在Bruce的唇與舌中汲取令人迷醉的氣息，男人回應給他更兇狠的力度為這個吻帶入沉穩的節奏，Jason感受著Bruce帶著繭的雙手來回摩娑他裸露的腰和脖子，光是這些啃咬與觸碰就讓細碎的呻吟自Jason的嘴角溢出來，他情難自抑地將自己更深的貼到Bruce和他一樣火熱的身體上，像個不知節制為何物的小老虎，緊緊的攀住男人的肩膀和後頸，胸膛摩擦著相貼，被彼此搏動得同樣激烈的心臟撞擊著胸口。在吻與喘息的間隙中他睜開眼，Bruce的藍色雙眸寧靜而深邃的包裹住他。

 

他感覺自己在藍色的海洋中不斷下墜，看不到著陸的終點。剛才的熾熱與汗水一瞬間都消失了，只有無盡的冰冷不容拒絕的環抱住他。

 

 

\---

 

 

Jason知道他正身在一場美麗非凡的夢裡，而他唯一的念頭是自夢裡醒來。

 

街頭小子十二歲的想像力只能接受一條毯子和一杯牛奶，或許還有幾根法棍，如果哪一次出現了一個不跟他計較被偷的輪胎還請他吃漢堡的人，那他一定是不小心踏進了不屬於他的夢裡。

 

── **看看現實是什麼鳥樣子，你要做的應該是拚盡全力佔有這個美夢，而不是像個傻逼一樣上警察局歸還失物** 。

 

夢裡的蝙蝠俠給了他一份速食店買來的晚餐，這只是個微不足道的開端，之後他得到了一間大得足以在裡頭跑圈的房間，有溫熱的毯子和熱水，有很多的書，還有一個上學的機會，哥譚首富Bruce Wayne也不吝於在鏡頭面前介紹自己的第二個養子。

 

來到Wayne莊園的第一個夜晚，Jason還不知道Bruce能給予他的遠不止這些，現在他躺在一張柔軟的不像話的床鋪上，被包圍在溫和的芳香裡，他都不知道自己是怎麼踏入Wayne大宅的門口，怎麼被管家先生──原來世界上真的有這個職業──帶去洗了個熱水澡，又是怎麼躺到這張床上的。

 

他睜著眼睛瞪著天花板很久，他在等待一個人出現告訴他趕緊滾蛋，這不是他該待的地方。他讓自己的意識保持在清醒狀態，因為他不想要毫無尊嚴的被拎著脖子像垃圾一樣扔出去。

 

最後Jason等到意識有點昏沉了，於是他從床上爬起來踱步至窗邊，哥譚的夜空中掛著幾顆不甚明朗的星辰。他想起了沒有一顆星星願意光顧的哥譚街道，不管從哪個角落抬頭仰望只會得到一片朦朧的漆黑。

 

── **留下來吧，這麼美好的夢你為什麼不願留下來呢？**

 

沒有人會認為蝙蝠俠會帶來美夢，在今天之前的Jason也是這麼想的，他還不如期待每年上工一次的聖誕老人會把哥譚市畫在他的地圖上，並且記得把Jason Todd這個名字列在他的禮物名單上。他沒有可以假扮成聖誕老人的爸爸，只能祈求真正的聖誕老人在寒冷的冬夜帶給他一點溫暖。

 

他沒想到的是從天而降的不是蓄著白鬍子的老人，而是一隻黑色大蝙蝠，大蝙蝠說他可以給Jason一個家，還給他一套羅賓的制服。如果以前有人告訴Jason他以後會跟在蝙蝠俠身邊當他捉捕罪犯的助手，他一定會給那個人一拳以讓他閉上那張無聊的嘴巴。

 

羅賓制服帶給他的意義遠不只是遏止哥譚犯罪率所帶來的榮譽感與成就感，他不會忘記第一次穿上制服的那天，陰暗的蝙蝠洞似乎也染上他的喜悅，他看見蝙蝠俠的嘴角揚起一個微小的弧度，對他說：準備好了嗎，羅賓？

 

他想他終於不再是那個無論死在哪都不會有人在意的街頭孤兒。

 

這一定是這個夢最美的部分了，等到Jason突然想起這是個不可能會慷慨找上他的夢境時，他早已捨棄離開的初衷，他懷著小小的自私祈求自己永遠不要醒來。

 

── **你錯了，這還不是這個夢最美好的部分** 。

Bruce，Bruce，他不知道自己輕喚這個名字時猶如一聲聲嘆息。

 

── **但是你一定會後悔看見這個夢裡最迷人的顏色** 。

 

 

\---

 

 

Bruce有一雙漂亮的鋼藍色眼睛。

 

同樣的顏色染在其他任何一個人的眼睛裡只會成為一抹再普通不過的藍，只有Bruce，只有這個男人的雙眸會不斷的出現在Jason的現實與夢境裡，佔據他所有的視野，於是有好幾次他都以為自己在深海裡不斷下沉，在那裡陽光透不進來，海底生物也都不知道去哪了，只有寂靜無聲的深藍，從四面八方湧來環抱住他。

 

「Bruce，你的眼睛真漂亮。」

 

「你該睡了，Jason。」

 

第一次夜巡結束的夜晚，Jason內心的快樂小鳥還在跳著雀躍的舞蹈，無論如何都無法在床上待超過一分鐘的男孩索性溜到Bruce的房間。而已經褪下蝙蝠俠身分的Bruce還伏在書桌前處理文件，忽略打架的眼皮，也沒有出聲糾正盤腿坐在書桌邊的男孩太過隨便的儀態。

 

「我還不睏，你才該睡了，Bruce。」

 

「Jason。」

 

Bruce瞇起眼警告性地看向男孩睜的大大的眼睛，但後者不為所動，他能夠分辨出現在的Bruce並不是很認真的在展示導師的威信。

 

「你的眼睛就是大海的顏色嗎？Bruce，我沒看過海，但我聽說海是漂亮的深藍色，那是不是像你的眼睛？」

 

「你要是真想知道，下次我可以帶你去海邊親身驗證。」

 

Bruce揉揉眉心，他不懂Jason為何突然執著於他的眼睛，彷彿第一次看見他的瞳色。

 

他認為所謂「美麗的世界」並不存在，正因為如此他更要讓男孩看見哥譚市以外的風景，沒有從不缺席的陰暗與罪犯。他願意為這個男孩展示世界的樣貌。

 

「這是一次周末度假的邀請嗎？我已經開始期待了，」Jason的眼睛閃現光芒嘴裡仍不忘調侃男人：「但我懷疑你有辦法好好給蝙蝠俠放個假。」

 

「不然你以為花花公子Bruce Wayne的形象是怎麼來的？」他翹了下嘴角。

 

「很多酒和女人？」

 

「好了，我會假裝沒發現你不睡覺跑來講這些是在暗示我帶你去度假，現在你是不是該回房間了，小男孩？」

 

看到Bruce難得沒有對他擺出教訓的態度，心裡暗暗有點高興的Jason毫不猶豫地選擇得寸進尺，他輕巧的跳到Bruce床上。

 

「Jason。」

 

「反正你的床那麼大。」

 

Bruce站在床邊跟他對視了幾秒，其實早已用光今日的蝙蝠瞪視額度的男人最後只能跟著躺上床，任由Jason窩在床的一角，他說的沒錯，這張床的確很大，這讓男人可以在睡夢中毫無顧忌地睡相百出。

 

他以為Jason會靠過來抱住自己，就像Dick小時候也會死皮賴臉地爬到他的床上索求父親的溫暖，他都懷疑這招是不是Jason從他目前關係還算不錯的兄弟那裡學來的，但Jason只是躺在床的最裡側離他遠遠的，瘦小的身軀佔據了最小限度的面積。

 

「晚安，Jason。」

 

「晚安…Bruce。」

 

Jason又看了他一眼，終於安份地閉上了眼睛。

 

關掉床頭的檯燈後房裡陷入漆黑，Bruce凝視著月光灑落男孩的臉龐，顯得稚嫩而脆弱。他知道Jason會用一層張牙舞爪的偽裝作掩飾，第一次的相遇為了蝙蝠車的輪胎大打出手是如此，穿著羅賓制服跳躍在哥譚的屋簷間時也是如此。

 

哥譚的月光讓蝙蝠俠都變得柔軟，他沒有意識到自己臉上浮現了微笑。

 

「你今天做得很好。」

 

Jason聞言睜開眼，有點迷茫地上下搧動他的睫毛。

 

「Bruce，你今天很……溫柔。」

 

「你說我對那個毒販很溫柔？」

 

「不，我是指對我，要得到你的誇獎太難了。」

 

「因為你還有很大的改進空間。」

 

「看，這真的 **很難** 。」

 

兩人靜默地對視了幾秒，Jason有點不自在的別開了視線。

 

「你承諾要帶我去看海……也很溫柔。」

 

「所以我平常真的有那麼不溫柔？」

 

「當然啦，」Jason立刻把視線轉回來，理直氣壯地看向Bruce：「做為一個『哥譚的恐懼和惡夢』你是很成功的。」

 

蝙蝠俠一時之間不知道該擺出什麼表情，這時候Jason挪動著改變了姿勢。

 

「我不是在抱怨，Bruce，我知道你對我的嚴厲，是希望我成為更好的人。」他停頓了一下，閉上了眼睛像是自言自語般低語：「剛剛我是開玩笑的，你從來都不是我的惡夢，也永遠不會是。」

 

Bruce稍微靠向他，撫摸男孩的頭髮代替他無法轉換成言語的情緒。Bruce Wayne有滿肚子的社交專用甜言蜜語，蝙蝠俠有能降伏罪犯的手段和訓練羅賓的準則，只有在作為一個監護人時，Bruce常陷入手足無措的境地，尤其在面對Jason時，他經常能感受到與面對他第一個養子時截然不同的情緒起伏。

 

他擔心Jason衝動的脾氣有沒有在他的導正下走向正當的宣洩出口，擔心Jason幼時缺失的愛與溫暖會不會影響人際交往。他最大的煩惱是永遠不清楚Jason心裡在想什麼，男孩的心思敏感，而他隱藏在海面下的冰山要比一般人還大，Bruce清楚這兩個元素組合在一起通常不是什麼好事。

 

他就這樣看著男孩，直到不敵睡意的侵擾，快要完全睡著之前，Bruce陷入渾沌的腦袋突然閃現一個不甚清晰的念頭。

 

「Jason，最近在學校有心儀的對象嗎？」

 

「……嗯？」也快睡著的男孩低聲咕噥地回應。

 

「剛剛你說，我的眼睛很漂亮。」

 

「嗯。」

 

「我以為你是在練習讚美別人，你喜歡的人。」

 

那才不是什麼 **練習** 。Jason不悅的翻過身背對那個只有眼睛漂亮，嘴裡說出來的話一點也不漂亮的男人。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

紅頭罩剛剛夜巡結束，一回到安全屋就與哥譚的都市傳說來了一場浪漫的邂逅……邂他媽的逅，要是哪個三流小說家用了「邂逅」這個詞來形容這個場景他一定立刻把他揍得連他爸媽都認不出來。

 

漆黑的大蝙蝠完美的融入漆黑的屋子中，脫下面罩的臉龐沒什麼表情，藍色的眼珠平靜的望向看起來像是不知道要擺出什麼動作只好愣愣地脫下頭罩的Jason。他不用猜就知道此時對方心裡想著的不是「老傢伙來這裡做什麼」就是「老傢伙他媽的來這裡做什麼」，紅頭罩大概沒看出來蝙蝠俠平靜的表面下其實有點緊張他會做出的反應。

 

「我沒殺人。」

 

「……」

 

「這裡不是診所，也不是醫療救護站。」青年瞥了Bruce用手按住的側腰一眼，蝙蝠裝甲防禦最弱的地方裂了一個大洞。

 

「這裡有醫療用品。」

 

「 **所以** ？蝙蝠洞也有，而且種類更齊全。」

 

「這裡比較近，而且…我需要一點幫助。」Bruce試著調整一下斜躺在沙發上的姿勢時發出一聲痛哼。

 

這時候Jason實在是懶得拿出力氣跟Bruce吵架，於是他選擇不再多說一個字轉身去翻出醫藥箱。蝙蝠家的混帳們好像從上到下每個人都知道他在哥譚的安全屋所在，無論他如何頻繁的更改屋址，這他已經見怪不怪，但踏進屋裡又是另一回事了，蝙蝠俠就屬於沒進來過的那幾個人之一。

 

Bruce靜靜的看著Jason拿著醫藥箱向他走過來，在沙發邊蹲下拉開他的手查看傷口。在看見那個血肉模糊而且並不小的裂口還在不斷往外滲血時，他一臉煩燥的皺起眉，嘴裡低聲嘟嚷著某種外語髒話。他從腰間抽出短刀，用力割開以層層凱夫拉纖維製成的蝙蝠裝並連著披風整件脫下來，有了原本的裂口讓這件事變得簡單一點。青年的動作不算溫柔，Bruce忍著沒有發出任何聲音，也沒有抱怨對方應該使用上衣背後的拉鍊而不是直接整件毀掉。

 

Jason拿出消毒水熟練的幫男人清理傷口，再一針一針將它仔細的縫起來，屋裡安靜得只剩兩人略為沉重的呼吸聲和Jason動作的細微聲響，Bruce看著青年的頭頂，心情放鬆了不少。這種程度的傷口還在他可以自行處理的範圍之內，他也知道對方清楚這點，所以他慶幸自己現在還好好待著並且得到一份傷口處理的服務。

 

傷口縫合後他被Jason扶著肩膀坐正身體，青年俯身靠向他，一隻手臂伸到他的背後以將紗布層層纏繞住他的腰，他清晰的感覺到Jason熾熱的呼吸灑在他的皮膚上，更有好幾次不小心的肌膚相觸，他隱約能感覺到有種曖昧不明的火花閃爍在每一次的碰觸中，但青年總是像被燙到一樣迅速彈開。他試著攫取青年的雙眸，但他曾被男孩稱讚過漂亮的眼睛被固執的推拒在視線範圍外，於是他全部的注意力都跑到了青年靠向他的側臉與炙熱的吐息。

 

打從開始處理傷口，Jason就不發一語的默默做著手上的工作，而Bruce也從來不是那個會主動開啟話題的人，於是整個過程在某種安靜卻帶著暗流湧動的氛圍中結束。慢條斯理的收好用具後，Jason斜靠在遠離Bruce的牆上，冷著一張臉開口了。

 

「所以你到底有沒有要表明來意的打算？」

 

「……什麼？」

 

「你還真以為我會相信你的『需要人幫你處理傷口』的鬼話？」

 

Bruce沒有說話，而擔當了開啟話題的重責大任的Jason看起來也沒有繼續的意思，他半瞇著眼看向男人等著他打開緊閉的嘴。

 

「……你很久沒回來了。」

 

「我最近很忙。」

 

「大家都很想你。」

 

Jason不屑地哼了一聲，他都不知道自己還希望得到什麼樣的答案，蝙蝠俠只有在派任務，或者是突然想到應該盡一下 **團結家族** 的義務以減輕他的愧疚感時才會主動聯繫紅頭罩，但紅頭罩又不是個好的家人人選，他隨身帶著蝙蝠俠最痛恨的槍，而且又經常藉故缺席家族聚會，一點都不合群。

 

「……我也是。」Bruce低聲補充了一句。

 

Jason對此的回應是一個明白的宣示著「whatever」的聳肩。

 

「要是沒其他事的話，你可以走了。」

 

「Jason。」

 

「你再讓Alfred通知我下次家庭聚餐的時間，我會出現的。」

 

對於青年再明顯不過的結束話題的意思，Bruce不悅的皺起眉頭，熟悉的焦躁感又回來了。

 

「那你呢？你又想要什麼？」

 

他不自覺提高的音量帶著點強硬的味道，青年似乎沒有料到他會有這個反應。

 

「……哈？」

 

「你總是一副想要什麼的樣子，卻又什麼都不說。」

 

Jason忍不住抬起眉毛，說出這句話的Bruce簡直太可笑了。

 

「我都不知道你是有什麼立場指責我 **什麼都不說** ，Bruce‧嘴比蚌殼還緊‧Wayne，你是在抱怨我有讀心術而你沒有嗎？」

 

「我難道不是在努力嗎？」

 

「讓我想想，你所謂的努力就是，故意讓自己受傷，霸佔我的安全屋讓我無法趕你走，只為了一句一成不變的 **回家** ，哈？你到底是想幹麻？我說過了，我沒興趣陪你們玩扮家家酒。」

 

「我想彌補你，可是我不知道你希望我做什麼！」

 

青年放下插在胸前的雙臂，走到Bruce面前低頭望進他的眼睛。

 

「你知道嗎？我現在就可以告訴你我 **不希望** 你做什麼，我最不希望的就是你可憐兮兮地對我說對不起，只因為你那他媽的愧疚感！」

 

Bruce幽暗的藍色眼珠像夢中不斷出現的大海一樣，冷靜的令他心碎，同時也澆滅了燃燒在心頭的火焰。為Bruce而起的怒火從來都是愚蠢無比，因為只會燒得他自己遍體鱗傷。

 

「好了，我真的累了，剛處理完幾個街頭事件回來還要處理傷患，結果連一句謝謝都沒有。」

 

幾分鐘前還決定不吵架的Jason，實在不懂為什麼這個男人這麼有激起他憤怒情緒的天賦。

 

Bruce看著Jason伸出手穿過他的腋下扶著他站起來，他瞪著青年覺得他有解釋的義務。

 

「……床在房間裡，」他停頓了一下又補充：「反正你又不會乖乖滾出我的安全屋。」

 

將男人安頓到自己的床上後，Jason很快的溜進浴室。相同的疲憊感也如潮水一般覆蓋住Bruce，當Jason一臉悲傷的對自己大吼不需要道歉時，從對方的反應判斷自己的默不作聲一定是個最糟的回應，但是當時大腦處於停滯狀態只能本能般地維持住面無表情，沒有一個情緒足以牽動他的五官，發生過無數次的爭吵總會以自己的靜默和青年離去的背影做結束。

 

每一次當他無限接近Jason心中那塊隱密之地時，就會有一頭怪獸跳出來對他齜牙咧嘴，自然而然地蝙蝠俠擺出戰鬥的姿態，最後便只能以兩敗俱傷做結。

 

他的男孩縱使在新生歸來後變得陌生，依然有某部分從沒變過。男孩來到莊園的第一天就試圖爬窗逃走，「你很有當羅賓的天賦，Jason。」對，他當時的確是這麼說的，現在想想那句話其實讓場面變得有點滑稽，因為一旁的Alfred一臉的不忍直視，而Jason，那個新來的男孩看起來挺開心又不太願意表現出來。

 

Bruce不明白男孩爬窗脫逃的原因，他相信Wayne莊園能給予任何人夢寐以求的一切。「你應該親自問問Jason少爺。」在管家先生貼心的暗示下他來到男孩的房裡詢問是不是有疏忽的地方，Jason搖搖頭，「這個夢好像有點太長了」他只說了這麼一句話。Bruce以為男孩只是還沉浸在手上那本書的情節中。

 

他看著Jason卻猜不透他眼神的意思；他擁抱Jason，卻彷彿在擁抱一個靈魂遠遊他方的軀殼。他們之間的 **距離** 就是從沒變過的那個部分。

 

太多次的試探與碰觸令人疲憊與焦躁，卻早已讓他不自覺地投入過多的注意力。

 

「你怎麼還沒睡？」

 

刻意在浴室裡磨蹭許久的Jason一出來看見一個睜著一雙眼的蝙蝠俠恨不得立刻退回去，但是在自己的安全屋這麼做未免太窩囊了，於是鐵漢錚錚的紅頭罩大步走出來，從衣櫃裡拿出床墊和毯子鋪在床邊。託那些不請自來的混帳們的福，一套備用床具曾幾何時也成了紅頭罩安全屋的必備品。

 

青年假裝沒發現Bruce豪不避諱地定在自己身上的視線，鋪好墊子後他鎮定的躺下來，背對著Bruce，當然。他很想就這麼沉沉睡去結束這操蛋的一天，但來自背後的視線太過強烈，簡直要在背上燒出兩個洞，他只能無奈地開口。

 

「說吧，除了『對不起讓我彌補你』還有『回家』以外的任何話我都會聽的。」

 

意料之內的沉默，就在Jason以為這個對話甚至都還沒開始就要無疾而終時，傳來了Bruce低沉的嗓音。

 

「那天晚上，你為什麼要逃走？」

 

「啊？你是指哪一次？」

 

「第一次。」

 

那一次爬窗脫逃未遂Jason當然也記得很清楚。

 

「我不敢相信你都過了這麼久才想起來要問我這個。」

 

「事情隔天我就問過了，可你的回答不明不白。」

 

「那時候我很害怕。」

 

「……害怕。」

 

「是啊，我害怕那是個不屬於我的夢，我怕會有人衝進來告訴我，不好意思Wayne先生認錯人了，你應該滾了。所以我覺得我自己離開對雙方都好。」Jason的語氣很平靜，現在談論起往事已經沒有那麼困難。

 

這個回答不在Bruce設想的可能性裡，他簡直無法想像當初的男孩是懷著如何一種卑微的心思接受被贈與的一切。

 

「一般人都希望在美夢裡永遠不醒來。」

 

「大概是因為，我比一般人先預想到從美夢醒來的失落感。」

 

聽到背後低低的笑聲Jason忍不住翻過身望向床上的Bruce。

 

「你覺得我很可笑？」

 

「不，你很聰明，Jason，簡直是聰明過頭了，不愧是我的羅賓，跟小時候的Bruce Wayne一樣理性的可怕。」

 

那句「我的羅賓」直直擊中Jason的心臟，他忍不住背過身用毯子蒙住頭，聲音從裡頭悶悶的傳出來。

 

「……不要叫我那個。」

 

「你是個傑出的羅賓，但我不該讓你有那樣的想法，Jason，我不是個好父親。」

 

「我說過我不想聽對不起。」

 

「所以我沒說，我只是……直到現在都還在學習怎麼跟你相處。」

 

Jason緩緩地拉下毯子。

 

「我又不是天生就喜歡和你吵架，Bruce。」

 

「我知道，Jason，我們都在尋找方法。」

 

Bruce看著青年的背影，從剛剛就縈繞在心頭的晦暗隱約看到了突破口，大概是他的內心在鼓動著他，不要再眼睜睜看著青年的背影離去卻連一句挽回都說不出口。他突然無比的想觸碰到他的男孩。

 

「上來，Jason。」

 

「……幹麻？」青年下意識的回過頭愣愣地看向他。

 

「……」男人向後挪出一個空位。

 

「我才不要在這種時候得到一個溫情的抱抱。」

 

「上來，你不想要一個傷患移動他自己吧？」

 

顯而易見的Jason總會在這個眼神對峙中敗下陣來，甚至都不用對峙。他慢吞吞的爬起來，第一次極其不自在的躺上自己的床，這張床比一般單人床大了一點，只要他這個成年男人側著身體就能勉強避免和另一個成年男人有肢體接觸。

 

一個寬厚的手掌貼上他的手臂讓他緊張的繃起身體，他聽到背後的人嘆了一口氣，慢慢的移動著靠近自己，他戰戰兢兢的感覺床墊的搖晃與摩擦聲，然後等來了深藍色的海洋無聲的擁住他，和夢裡不一樣的是，這個擁抱帶著令人悸動的溫度。Bruce來回撫摸他的頭髮帶著輕輕的安撫意味，熱度自貼著背的胸膛傳遞而來。

 

他想逃離這個懷抱。他習慣離Bruce遠遠的，如此就不會被發現自己暗藏的小心思，以及他其實有多喜歡Bruce的溫度與氣味，男人無法回應他的期待，因為他得到的回答永遠只有「我做為一個父親在想念我不回家的兒子」，所以他只能在做夢的時候放縱。他才不要像小時候那麼傻，因為害怕而不敢作夢，無知的小Jason哪裡會知道對於無法掌控的現實來說，夢境才是一個能恣意遊走之地。

 

讓他棄守的是現實的Bruce印在他後頸上的吻，那是他從未在Bruce身上經驗過的情不自禁，Jason忍不住顫抖著縮起身子。

 

「Jason……」

 

Bruce緊緊抱著他的男孩，感受到他長大成熟的修長手臂與雙腿，Jason已經在他疏忽的瞬間長成個大男孩，年輕但波折不斷，卻自有他的堅強不屈。

 

「Jason。」

 

他又輕喚了一次男孩的名字，因為他發現男孩突然開始掉起眼淚，身體跟著輕輕抽搐，他猜測自己哪個部分又做錯了，所以鬆開了對Jason的懷抱，卻被他一把抓住手臂。

 

他寧願應付男孩的憤怒。

 

「Bruce，你太溫柔了。」

 

「我天天跟你不是吵架就是打架，哪裡溫柔？」

 

「你從來沒放棄過我。」

 

Bruce更緊的抱住男孩，將臉埋在他的肩上。

 

「沒有人應該放棄你。」

 

靜默了一會後，Jason掙扎著轉過身，男人藍色的眼眸裡滿滿的倒映他的臉龐，他抬起手貼到Bruce的脖子上，輕輕地撫摸帶著眷戀。

 

「這是一個故事，Bruce，」男孩的呼吸輕輕吐在Bruce的臉上：「故事的主角一開始就跌入一場夢裡，這個夢只有一個顏色，一種冰冷卻美麗的藍色。他曾經被迫從夢裡醒過來，他沒想到的是還能再回到同一場夢裡，這一次他發誓再也不要醒來，要是有誰敢叫他滾出去，他就一槍崩掉他。」

 

「那麼故事的主角成功了嗎？」Bruce深深地望進男孩的雙眼。

 

「是的，到目前為止都還沒醒來，」一個淺淺的微笑在Jason帶著淚痕的臉上浮現：「這個夢裡有深藍色的海，還有一個眼睛特別漂亮的Bruce Wayne。」

 

「這是屬於你一個人的夢，我保證。」

 

在吻上男孩之前他這麼許諾。

 

 

\---

 

 

12歲的Jason得到了一個在海邊的周末假期，在Bruce答應他的整整兩個月後。

 

「拜託，Bruce，夏天都快結束了。」

 

男孩略帶不滿的抱怨，不過一下就被眼前景象所帶來的驚喜給沖淡。穿著花襯衫的Bruce無語看著人滿為患的沙灘，墨鏡都無法掩蓋他一臉的生無可戀。

 

「因為我很忙。」心情不是很美麗的男人沒忍住多抱怨了一句：「而且在明知有私人小島的情況下，有人就堅持要來擠海水浴場。」他們甚至「低調」的搭了計程車前來。

 

那個「有人」正站在不遠處和兩位陌生的紅髮女性相談甚歡，Jason在看見他們交換電話號碼時翻了個白眼，正想裝作不認識這個人從一旁經過時被一聲過度熱情的「Jason」給叫得不得不停下腳步。

 

「跟你們介紹一下我的弟弟，他很可愛吧？」

 

男孩當然知道，一個乖巧可愛的弟弟可以在女性面前加的分數還不少，作用大概和一隻寵物小狗狗差不多。Jason忍住了揍爛那張臉的衝動，讓自己的臉綻放出一個天真可愛的笑容跟對面的兩個姐姐打招呼。

 

「你欠我一次，Dick。」

 

紅髮女孩一離開Jason立刻恢復他的面無表情，深得Bruce真傳。

 

「欸？你真不可愛。」

 

「不，我很可愛，不信你去問那兩位大姐姐。」Jason清楚的看到在他擠出笑容時女孩們驚嘆以及母愛爆發的表情。

 

「剛剛我是開玩笑的，我的小翅膀當然很可愛！」

 

Jason一邊閃躲Dick意圖揉亂他頭髮的魔爪一邊大聲抱怨：「天哪迪基鳥，你不能看到所有紅髮女生都要跑去搭訕一遍。」

 

「你不會是在忌妒我吧？」

 

「鬼才忌妒你，在她們眼裡你也只是個小鬼。」

 

「我說我23歲她們相信了，」今年16歲的Dick大言不慚的拍拍Jason的肩膀：「別擔心，我覺得小翅膀以後一定會是那種什麼都不做就會被遞電話號碼的人。」

 

「……為什麼？」

 

「我知道憂鬱男孩也是很有市場的，雖然比不上我。」

 

「我哪裡憂鬱了？」

 

「我看到你書桌上的《少年維特的煩惱》了。」

 

Jason的回應是對著他的腰送上自己的拳頭，被對方靈巧的躲過了，兩個人打鬧的戰場被Dick有意的往海邊的方向引導，中途不忘發揮他們的專業素養避開散落在沙灘上的人群，但還是獲得了此起彼落的咒罵與抱怨。

 

早已在海灘椅上為自己調整出一個舒服姿勢的Bruce看著這一幕，悠閒地啜飲了一口手中的果汁。

 

「少爺們真是活力十足。」

 

對於身旁管家的評論Bruce聳聳肩，這個年紀的男孩也差不多是這樣了，更何況他們還是大晚上在城市夜巡隔天還要過正常人生活的義警，他知道最近似乎有些風平浪靜的哥譚肯定悶壞了Jason。

 

踩到海水後Jason立刻被他無良的哥哥潑得睜不開眼，他不甘心的展開反擊，被Dick一把圈住脖子拉到海水裡，混亂中他嚐到了鹹味，而海水的溫度比他想像得要低。Bruce真的帶他來看海了，突如其來的認知使他不知不覺停止掙扎。

 

「很不錯吧，大海。」Dick微笑看著露出小孩子神情的男孩，Jason沒有說話，雙眼亮晶晶的，就像陽光倒映在海面上的粼粼波光。

 

從午睡中醒來時Bruce看見Jason抱著膝蓋坐在一旁的海灘墊上，他的管家和大兒子都不在這裡。他特意弄出一點聲響，看著海面不知道在想什麼的Jason立刻回過頭來。

 

「你終於醒了，Bruce。」

 

「我昨天幾乎一整晚沒睡，一大早又被挖起來，託你的福。」

 

「這就是你的作風，老頭子。」Jason忍不住笑了。

 

「發誓我不會再進行一次 **家族出遊** 了，下次你叫Dick帶你來就好，年輕人。」

 

「看看他現在跑去哪鬼混了？我還不如自己來。」

 

「看來他離全職保母還有一段距離。」

 

「你聽起來很失望啊，Bruce，原來你是把迪基鳥當保母在培訓的？」

 

Bruce鎮定自若地喝了一口果汁。

 

「不管怎麼樣，謝謝你，Bruce。」安靜片刻後Jason開口。

 

「嗯？」

 

「海真的像你的眼睛一樣漂亮。」

 

臉上掛著墨鏡的Bruce挑起眉。

 

「你真的不是在練習怎麼讚美人？雖然用詞缺乏創意但語氣真摯，老實說你做得還不錯。」

 

「這才不是什麼見鬼的練習，我也不需要你來教我怎麼讚美一個人。」

 

放棄營造溫馨氛圍的Jason站起身跑到岸邊。又一次失敗的對話，Bruce有點挫敗地想，也許他應該多問幾句關於第一次看到海的感想。來到這個情侶與家庭的集散地，連思考都忍不住往增進父子情誼的方向位移。蝙蝠俠偶爾也會想當一下平凡人，進行一些毫無意義的日常對話，他們過著平凡人一輩子都過不到的生活，代價就是離平凡人的生活遠遠的──或許Dick除外。無關乎優劣，只不過是兩種截然不同的世界罷了。

 

岸邊傳來的不安與騷動截斷Bruce的思緒，他坐起身，摘掉墨鏡以看得更清楚些，直到他看清楚事件的中心點時，腳下的動作已經先於思考一步。他著急粗魯的撥開人群，奮不顧身地跑進海裡，巨大的水花四濺。

 

那是Jason，他的男孩在離岸邊好一段距離的海水中掙扎。在他前面也有人試著去救溺水的男孩，但他們的速度都沒有Bruce迅速，他游的那麼快，頃刻就抓住了他的男孩。

 

「Jason！」

 

男孩顫抖著攀在他的肩膀上，急促的喘息在Bruce耳邊炸開，男人的呼吸一樣劇烈的灑在Jason的後頸上，他緊緊抱住男孩的身軀像捧著自己的心臟。

 

「我不會游泳Bruce……」

 

「沒事的，我抓住你了！Jason，不要怕，我抓住你了……」

 

很久之後這件事無預警浮上Jason心頭，他想，也許他早在那個時候就用掉了Bruce對他說出那句話的唯一額度。但是他沒有因此痛恨海，或對它敬而遠之，他仍為它的神秘與深邃嘆息。

 

因為那仍是蔓延在夢境裡的海藍色，在夜裡用一個深深的親吻溫柔擁抱他。

 

 

 

The END


End file.
